Querido Sasuke
by LoisCE
Summary: AU No sé si algún día leerás esta carta pero te escribo porque mi muerte está cerca. Two-Shot


**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 ** _Querido Sasuke:_**

 _No sé si algún día leerás esta carta pero te escribo porque mi muerte está cerca, hace mas de 1 año de tu partida y por más que he estado buscando información acerca de ti nadie sabe nada, no sé si me lo están ocultando o simplemente te fuiste sin decirle nada a nadie, pero de verdad quiero encontrarte, tu familia y amigos, sobre todo Itachi y Naruto, están vueltos locos desde que te fuiste, muchos piensan que en cualquier momento regresaras, que solo necesitas un tiempo lejos de todos para ayudarte a recapacitar sobre todos los errores que cometiste, yo también quisiera creerles que en cualquier momento regresaras, pero te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que si te fuiste fue para castigarte a ti mismo por las decisiones de las cuales te arrepientes, ojala y no fueras tan duro contigo mismo._

 _Este tiempo lejos de ti me ha servido para poder reflexionar sobre todos los acontecimientos que nos llevaron a tomar caminos separados, no te voy a mentir hay una parte de mí que quisiera odiarte por todo el sufrimiento que tuve que pasar incluso desde antes de que desaparecieras, pero también debo admitir el innegable el amor que sigo sintiendo por ti. No es fácil olvidar todos los momentos que pasamos juntos, quisiera que nada hubiera cambiado, no te imaginas cuanto deseo poder regresar el tiempo y evitar la pelea o tal vez si no hubiéramos sido tan impulsivos al decir cosas que realmente no sentíamos._

 _Se que te culpas por la pérdida de nuestro hijo, no volviste hacer el mismo desde el accidente, no podías ni mirarme a los ojos, pero no pude evitar pensar que en el fondo creías que era mi culpa como me reiteraste en nuestra última pelea, yo también me culpe por no ser capaz de proteger a un ser que se estaba gestando dentro de mí, pero nadie pudo haber previsto el coche que apareció de la nada, de ahí todo fue cuesta abajo, nuestro matrimonio dejo de ser tan feliz como siempre lo había sido, nos empezamos a alejar uno del otro, cada quien tratando de superar la perdida a su modo, tú te volcaste en el trabajo, casi no pasabas tiempo en casa y cuando lo hacías tenías miedo de tocarme, quizás creías que yo te odiaba o tal vez porque tenías miedo a lastimarme, aunque ciertamente no lo sé._

 _Nos costó mucho trabajo salir del agujero en el que se estancó nuestro matrimonio, pero después de algún tiempo estábamos volviendo a intentar tener otro hijo, no tengo duda alguna al decir que te amé incluso más después de eso, me ayudaste a sanar las heridas y te esforzaste tanto por cuidarme que era inevitable que no me volviera a enamorar de ti, todo era tan maravilloso, siempre me pregunte a que se debió tu cambio tan repentino pero estaba tan cegada por este nuevo tu que me deje llevar por el corazón e hice a la razón a un lado. Fueron los mejores días de mi vida, casi como una segunda luna de miel._

 _Sin embargo, la tormenta se avecino hacia nosotros y cada uno comenzó a pagar por sus errores, Itachi me comento como llegaste devastado a su casa después de la última vez que nos vimos, estabas tan arrepentido por la noche que pasaste con Karin, le dijiste lo mismo que a mi, como te emborrachaste y quisiste olvidarte de todos los problemas que en ese momento teníamos por la pérdida de nuestro hijo, nunca pudiste imaginar las consecuencias de tus actos, quien diría que después de dos meses de aquella noche, justo después de querer borrarla de tu memoria y haber perdido todo contacto con tu excompañera de trabajo, ella se aparecería en la puerta de nuestra casa con una prueba de embarazo positiva y diciendo que había altas posibilidades de que tu fueras el padre._

 _Si tuviera que escoger tres palabras para describir lo que sentí en ese momento creo que la expresión correcta seria muerta en vida, no podía explicarme como el amor de mi vida, la persona que yo más amaba en el mundo se había atrevido a engañarme con otra mujer, quería creer que todo era una mentira, tal vez una broma muy pesada, rogué por que fuera la peor pesadilla del mundo porque no solo me habías traicionado sino también ibas a tener un hijo, algo que la vida me había arrebatado, con otra mujer. ¡Oh como te odie en ese momento! Quería que desaparecieras de mi vida, pensé que haberte conocido había sido el peor error de mi existencia._

 _Justo unos días después de tu partida, Naruto me dijo que te habías enterado que el hijo que Karin iba a tener no era tuyo, que ella mintió para intentar separarnos, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Supe que intentaste buscarme varias veces, pero en ese tiempo yo no quería saber absolutamente nada de ti, mucho menos verte._

 _Fueron los peores meses de mi vida, al principio cuando me enteré que te habías ido me sentí feliz porque nuestras vidas ya no estarían más ligadas después de que nos divorciáramos, sin embargo, la vida tiene una forma muy extraña de darte lo que pides._

 _1 mes después de tu partida me enteré que estaba embarazada otra vez. Quería decírtelo pero no estaba todavía preparada para verte, por lo tanto no intente buscarte, mientras más avanzaba el embarazo más vueltas al asunto le daba y decidí que no tenía el derecho a quitarle el padre a mi hijo, así que fui a tu casa, hable con tus padres e Itachi y les comente de mi estado, tu madre lloro de alegría al saber que por lo menos una parte de su pequeño hijo seguía cerca de ella, pensaba que una vez que te enteraras regresarías y las cosas se arreglarían, desgraciadamente para ella nadie sabía cómo contactarte._

 _A pesar de tener mucha gente rodeándome durante todo el proceso, parte de mi anhelaba que en cualquier momento aparecieras y compartieras estos momentos conmigo, pase muchas noches en vela pensando en cómo termino lo nuestro y con el paso de los meses comencé a perdonarte, cometiste un error en un momento que estabas vulnerable, y lo pagaste muy caro después de eso, perdiste una esposa, tu familia, amigos y te estabas perdiendo el nacimiento de tus hijos, porque si, van a ser gemelos._

 _Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que partiste sin tener ninguna noticia que solo quiero que regreses, saber que sigues vivo, no me importa si ya no me amas o si tal vez tienes otro amor, nuestros hijos merecen conocer a su padre._

 _Vuelve Sasuke, porque me estoy muriendo y tengo mucho miedo, no se si llegare a sobrevivir al nacimiento de los gemelos y al menos quiero que te tengan a ti para que los veas crecer, quien diría que había heredado la misma enfermedad que llevo a la muerte de mi madre posterior al nacimiento de mi hermana, pero no me importa morir siempre y cuando mis hijos estén sanos y salvos, no tienes idea de cuanto deseo verte una última vez para poder descansar en paz._

 _Perdóname por todo el daño que te cause y el que te causara mi partida, lamento irme a un lugar donde no podrás alcanzarme, pero quiero que te quede claro que hasta el día de mi muerte te seguiré amando profundamente y la prueba de ello son los dos perfectos seres que fueron creados por todo el amor que nos teníamos, gracias por cada caricia, cada beso y cada sentimiento que compartimos. Nunca imagine que el día que nos conocimos por primera vez en la preparatoria terminaría enamorándome profundamente del mejor amigo de mi en ese entonces novio. Si alguien me hubiera dicho que terminaría convirtiéndose en el amor de mi vida el chico mas estoico, sarcástico y prepotente que conocía probablemente lo hubiera golpeado. Gracias por estos 10 años de felicidad que compartimos desde la primera cita hasta nuestro último encuentro, pero sobre todo gracias por darme la dicha de ser madre, uno de los sueños que más deseaba pero que había sido difícil de conseguir, no siempre obtenemos lo que queremos pero quiero que sepas lo feliz que me siento cada que pienso en como estoy dando vida a dos bellos seres._

 _Te estaré esperando hasta el día que mi corazón deje de latir y aun después te esperare._

 _Te amo Sasuke y siempre lo haré._

 _Con amor_

 ** _Hinata Uchiha_**

* * *

\- Hinata murió a los 28 años mientras daba a luz a los gemelos, los cuales recibieron el nombre de Neji e Itachi en honor a sus padrinos, nunca dejo de esperar a Sasuke mientras estaba con vida.

\- Sasuke regreso a la ciudad de Konoha 2 años después de la muerte de Hinata.


End file.
